Vapores violetas
by Oninezumi
Summary: "¿Un accidente o un ataque? ¿Cómo estaba Albus? ¿Estaba implicado el hijo de Draco Malfoy? ¿Que eran esos vapores que emanaban de su piel? ¿Era tan grave como para necesitar de los Aurores?"Las de dudas atravesaban a Harry y solo podría resolverlas cruzando esa pueta. Idea poco original para un posible fic de la tercera generación. Aún así denle una oportunidad. Por favor.


_Hola._

_Saludos para todo aquel que este leyendo esto. Para comenzar quiero aclarar que esto, al menos de momento, no es un fic completo._

_Es simplemente algo que se me ha ocurrido y que, quizá, podría demorar en un fic ambientado en la tercera generación._

_De momento tengo otro fic a medio hacer y no publicaría este, en caso de que salga, hasta tenerlos terminados (entiéndase el que estoy publicando ahora y el que surgiría a partir de estas casi ochocientas palabras)._

_Si a alguien le interesara que creara este fic le ruego deje un review comentándomelo y yo, os aseguro, lo tendré en consideración._

_Sin nada más que añadir les dejo con lo que podría convertirse en el prólogo de un fic._

* * *

Harry entró en la enfermería con el paso acelerado y el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Nada más recibir el aviso del colegio había abandonado su puesto en el Ministerio, donde aún se encontraba pese a la alta hora de la noche que era, y había acudido. Suspiró, aliviado, al ver a su hijo sentado tranquilamente en una silla, hablando ya con la directora.

-¡Albus!-Le llamó. El niño de once años se levantó de la silla y corrió a abrazar a su padre con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.- Ya pasó, pequeño, ya pasó.- Intentó tranquilizarle su padre como hacía cuando este tenía pesadillas. Poco a poco el niño se fue tranquilizando y su respiración se calmó a la vez que se silenciaban sus hipidos.

Harry, sin perder la compostura que había adquirido con los años condujo a su hijo de vuelta a la silla y este se sentó sin necesidad de que su padre le dijera nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Minerva? Me temo que su mensaje no era muy esclarecedor - Preguntó a la directora con una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba resultara tranquilizadora.

La mujer le miró atentamente.

-¿Se encargará del caso personalmente, Harry?- Le preguntó como única respuesta, provocando un estremecimiento en el hombre que no esperaba que el asunto fuera tan grave como para necesitar a los Aurores. Aunque, bien pensado si el hijo de Draco Malfoy estaba de por medio…

-Estando implicado mi hijo, no lo dude.

- Ahora mismo intentaba hablar de ello con Albus, que al parecer tiene problemas para seguir las instrucciones de la Señora Pomfey y descansar.

-¿Hijo, que te hizo Malfoy?- El niño no contestó- ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño si descasas? Sabes que no tienes que tener miedo, yo voy a estar aquí, contigo todo el tiempo que haga falta…

La voz del pequeño, cuya confusión se había disipado con la segunda pregunta de su padre lo interrumpió.

-¡No!- Con este chillido hizo exaltarse tanto a su padre como a la directora que le miraron con el ceño fruncido. Bajando la vista a sus manos el niño se explicó- Como intentaba decirle a la directora Malfoy no me hizo nada…

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que te atacó?- Inquirió esta con la voz cansada.

-Yo…-El niño dudó- No lo sé… Malfoy lo sabía, me dijo que era peligroso y me protegió.

-¿Te protegió?- Repitió Harry incrédulo. Sabía que su antiguo compañero de clase había cambiado mucho después de la guerra, pero no esperaba que lo suficiente como para criar a un hijo dispuesto a proteger al suyo.

-Sí, papá.- Dijo entendiendo a su padre, al fin y al cabo no habían sido pocos los problemas que habían tenido ese año por culpa de Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Cómo era la cosa de la que te defendió?

Cuando el jovencito se disponía a contestar la voz de la vieja enfermera de Hogwarts intervino:

-Harry, querido, deberías dejar a tu hijo descansar; es lo que necesita después de lo que ha pasado.

Harry se limitó a alzar una ceja y a indicarle a su hijo con una reveladora mirada que debía obedecer.

-Pero papá,- intentó protestar- quiero esperar a que Malfoy se despierte… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él ya que nadie ha venido a verle.

Inconscientemente, Harry levantó la mirada hacía la zona que ocupaban las camillas, buscando al otro chico, aunque solo descubrió una cortina.

-Yo te avisaré cuando despierte, ¿vale?

El niño, no muy convencido pero sabiendo que no conseguiría un trato mejor se acostó en una de las camillas descubiertas, junto a la cual había una mesita con sus cosas, y cerró los ojos.

-Harry, querido,- lo apartó entonces la enfermera para confesarle algo- hay que trasladar al otro chico a San Mungo.

-¿San Mungo?- Conforme más cosas le decían más aliviado se sentía Harry respecto al estado de su hijo, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, su hijo había tenido suerte de salir tan bien parado; pese a que crecía su alarma y su interés por lo ocurrido.

-Me temo que sí. Su estado es grave y yo carezco de los conocimientos esenciales para curarlo.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó de nuevo el hombre más por curiosidad que porque realmente le importara el estado del chico.

-Bueno, tenía unas heridas sobre el ojo izquierdo que he conseguido curar, pese a que le dejarán cicatrices, además de algún que otro hueso roto, pero lo que me preocupa es que no deja de emanar unos vapores violetas que…

-¿Vapores violetas?

-Sí. Vapores violetas.- Confirmo la directora participando por primera vez en la conversación.- Sería beneficioso que le echaras un vistazo antes de que lleguen los sanadores, por si tienes una idea de con qué clase de magia ha sido… atacado.

-Honestamente Minerva, no se de ninguna magia que deje a las personas emanando vapor como si fueran calderos.

* * *

_Sé que queda suelto, pero es literalmente un fragmento; el fragmento más interesante que he escrito de momento, pero un fragmento que sé que no tiene demasiado sentido por si solo._

_Esperando que aun así lo hayan disfrutado, les saluda:_

_Oninezumi._


End file.
